Uncle Lester's Princess
by jerseygirlinoxford
Summary: Uncle Lester offers to babysit Gabby. Story for Kym
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Lester's Princess

By jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

This is a follow up to Daddy's Little Girl. And this is written for Kym because she needs a little happy right now. This is a Gabby story.

_**Part One**_

Lester was stuck on monitors again. There was some kind of flu bug that was going through the Merry Men like shit through a goose. Rangeman was seriously short staffed at the moment. Ranger and Stephanie had been working extra shifts to fill in the gaps. He overheard them talking in the kitchen. "It's either Grandma Mazur, or we don't go," Stephanie groaned.

"No way, Babe. She made a point to show Gabby all the Disney porn. I'm afraid of what she's going to teach our daughter next," Ranger insisted. Lester smiled as he remembered Ranger's adventures in babysitting last week. Gabby certainly put him through the mill. Steph came out of the kitchen sniffling with tears in her eyes. Shit, he thought. Steph was really looking forward to tonight. She and Ranger didn't get out alone that much anymore. Hell….he could handle Gabby for a few hours. He was just planning on watching TV tonight anyway. He had to cover another shift tomorrow. He nudged Junior to keep on eye on the monitors and approached Steph. Ranger was right behind her.

"Uh….hey," Lester began, "I can watch Gabby for you tonight." He looked at their confused expressions.

"You _want_ to watch, Gabby?" Steph asked in disbelief. Lester nodded.

"Sure. I'm her favorite Uncle," he replied with a huge grin. "Look…I know you guys were really looking forward to going out tonight. Plus, you've been working all those extra shifts. We'll be alright. We'll just watch TV or some Ranger-approved Disney movies. I mean…it's only for a few hours…how hard can it be?" Ranger and Stephanie exchanged smiles. "I know Ella's sick, but she's still in the building incase I need her."

"Why don't you ask Kym to come over?" Steph offered. "You know that Gabby loves her. She can help you." Lester looked sheepish. "What did you do?" He sighed and ran a hand through his short and spiky hair.

"Kym wants to take a break. She thinks I'm immature and don't take anything seriously," Lester explained. He was really taking their break up hard.

"Yeah….I hear she's busy tonight anyway," Junior chimed in. "She's got a date with the new resident from the ER." Lester flipped him the bird. Kym was an ER nurse at St. Francis. Lester met her through one of the many emergency trips there for Stephanie. He really thought she was the one. Okay…so maybe _farting_ the Star Spangled Banner was a little immature but that took major skill. There are a lot of high notes in that song. Shit…who was he trying to kid. The only people who appreciated his flatulent skills were the guys. Well….and Gabby. He really impressed her when he lit a fart. Steph wasn't too pleased when she found out about that one.

"We'll be fine. I'll take her to McDonalds for dinner. Then, we can come back to my place and watch TV or something," Lester assured them. That and he didn't want to be alone. Too much time on his hands would lead to thinking about Kym….and that sexy little Cocopelli tattoo on her hip. Okay….STOP! God, he missed her. Steph gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Lester. Gabby's going to be thrilled."

"I better not come home to find that her vocabulary was expanded again, Santos," Ranger warned. Yeah…like she didn't learn enough from her own father, Lester thought. "And make sure you hide all the porn!" Ranger headed into his office. Stephanie stayed behind.

"Gabby will be fine with you," she reassured him. "And don't give up on Kym, Lester. You're a great guy….kind, loyal, fun….but sometimes a girl doesn't always want to feel like she's babysitting when she's with her boyfriend. Understand?" Lester nodded. Yeah…and maybe they don't want their breasts to be called _hooters_ all the time either. "We'll bring Gabby down when we leave. She's going to be so excited."

Lester went through his magazines and videos before Gabby arrived. Damn. He didn't realize how much porn he had laying around. He started to throw the stack of magazines in the trash but changed his mind. If Kym didn't take him back, he was going to _need_ these. BANG BANG BANG!! Gabby.

"Open up Uncle Lester!" He smiled.

"Who's there? I don't see anybody through the peep hole," Lester teased her.

"It's me, Uncle Lester!"

"Me who?"

"Mommy…Uncle Lester is acting like a dick. Doesn't he love me no more?" What? Lester threw the door open. Ranger was staring wide-eyed at his daughter. Stephanie knelt down.

"Gabby, dick is not a nice word. And of course, Uncle Lester loves you. He was just teasing you," Stephanie told her gently.

"But Uncle Tank, and Uncle Lester, and Daddy, and Ram, and Hal……" The veins on Ranger's neck became distended.

"I know they all use bad words, but that doesn't mean you can. It's not nice…okay?" Stephanie explained. Lester picked her up.

"I still love you, Princess," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You got a kiss for me?" She smacked him on the lips. Gabby seemed to be a little more quiet than usual. "Is she okay?" Steph frowned.

"I think she might be coming down with something. She feels warm but her temperature is normal. Maybe we should stay home." Steph bit her lower lip. Ranger sighed.

"She'll be fine, Babe. Lester can call us for any problems," Ranger insisted.

"Don't worry Steph. We'll be fine. We 're going to McDonalds, Princess."

"Yea! McDonalds!" It was the first spark of the true Gabby. "Can I get a Happy Meal, Uncle Lester? And a milkshake?"

"You can have whatever you want, Princess." He turned to Stephanie and Ranger. "Get outta here and have some fun. Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy." Gabby gave each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I love you." Ranger pulled Steph to the elevator and Lester took Gabby inside. "Are we gonna see Kymme tonight, Uncle Lester?" Shit! He only wished.

"No. It's just going to be you and me." He sat her on the couch. "I'll put on the Cartoon Network for you. I'm going to change my clothes, and then we'll go to McDonalds…okay?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Steph had her dressed in a Hello Kitty long sleeve tee shirt and jeans. She had all her hair pulled up to the top of her head in this little waterfall-like pony tail. Hello Kitty. That reminded him of the Siamese cat tattoo Kym had on her left shoulder. Gabby's smiling face brought him back to reality.

"Yea! McDonalds! Uncle Lester?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the McDonalds with the slide?" Yeah…he liked that slide, too.

"Sure, Princess. I'll take you on the slide. Be right back." He quickly changed into jeans, a Henley, and sneakers. He came back out to the living room but didn't see Gabby. "Gabby?" He looked over the counter and almost shit himself. She had one of his magazines.

"Uncle Lester!" she exclaimed in surprise. "These ladies gots no clothes on! Look at all these boobies!" Oh _shit_! Double _shit_! Ranger's-gonna-rip-off-my-dick _shit_! He left the stack of porn magazines on the counter. He grabbed the magazine out of her little hands.

"Uh….yeah. They are…um…Uncle Bobby's. Uh…his medical magazines. You know…because Uncle Bobby does…um…medical stuff," he stammered. Please buy that explanation.

"Okay." Thank Christ! He put the stack on top of the fridge.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded.

"But I gots to go pee-pee first."

"Oh….okay." He took her little hand and led her to the bathroom. "Can you…uh…do this by yourself, Princess." Please say yes.

"You have to help me with my pants, Uncle Lester, but Mommy showed me how to wipe my 'gina." Lester cringed. Although 'ginas were his favorite subject, it didn't sound right coming out of the mouth of a little girl. He pulled down her jeans and sat her on the toilet. It was sort of creepy actually. Not taking care of a little girl, but taking care of a little girl with her pants down and talking about 'ginas.

"I'll stand out here. Let me know when you're done…okay?"

"Okay Uncle Lester." Damn. He felt like a child molester. He forgot about this part. Well at least this is only #1. He smiled remembering how Ranger got stuck with #2. And how the Hulk pissed all over himself as Ranger threw him out of the bathroom. "I'm all done!" He lowered her to the floor and pulled her up her jeans.

"Okay, Princess, let's go." She looked up at him and gave him her mega-watt smile.

"I love you, Uncle Lester." They made fun of Ranger because Gabby had him wrapped around her little finger. He didn't want to admit it, but he, too, was under Gabby's spell.

"I love you, too, Princess."

Lester took Gabby to the McDonalds on Hamilton. It was the first McDonalds in Trenton, and the only one to have the play area with all the old McDonalds characters: Ronald himself, The Hamburgler, Mayor McCheese, the Grimace, and the Fry Guy. It was a typical busy Saturday night. Those getting out of 5 o'clock mass were lined up in the drive thru lane. Others wanting to grab a quick dinner before the movies or other evening activities were waiting on line inside. Lester parked the SUV and helped Gabby out of her booster seat. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Kymme!" Gabby called out. Lester whirled around to see a tall girl with straight brown hair wearing scrubs heading for the other exit. Upon hearing her name, she turned around. It was Kym. Lester's heart pounded heavy in his chest. He watched as she smiled when she realized it was Gabby that called to her. Gabby ran over, and Kym picked her up. Gabby gave her a big kiss and hug. "Hi, Kymme! I missed you! Uncle Lester's getting me McDonalds."

"I missed you, too, Gabs." Lester walked over to them. "Hello, Lester." Lester gave her his best smile.

"Hi, Kym." He checked out her scrubs. "You working tonight?" God, he hoped so. That would mean the rumors about her and the ER resident were wrong. She nodded and then put Gabby back down.

"Yeah. I got a call about an hour ago. We're short staffed with this virus that's going around. So, I cancelled my plans for tonight and agreed to pick up an extra shift," she explained. Lester's heart sank. Damn, she _did_ have a date.

"Uncle Lester and me are gonna watch movies tonight, Kymme. I gots to see his booby books that are for Uncle Bobby's medicine. Right Uncle Lester?" Lester turned crimson. Kym sighed and crossed her arms.

"You left your porn mags laying around for a child to read?" This was not helping to win her back.

"Uncle Lester….how come you are all red?" Kym just shook her head and knelt down to give Gabby a kiss goodbye. "Kymme…how come you don't come to see Uncle Lester no more?" She glanced up at him.

"I'll let Uncle Lester explain that one to you, Gabs. I gotta go." Lester watched her leave….again. Damn.

"Come on Princess." Lester noticed the line had gone down. At least something was going right for him tonight.

"Welcome to McDonalds…can I help you?" a high school-aged boy impatiently asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'll take a Double Quarter pounder with cheese meal, supersized with a Pepsi….."

"We don't have Pepsi…we have coke," the kid rudely interrupted. Lester rolled his eyes. Fat little bastard.

"Whatever. And a hamburger Happy Meal with….what do you want to drink, Princess?" He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the counter.

"Pepsi!" The kid let out a long and exaggerated sigh. He leaned forward and got in Gabby's face.

"I just told you. We don't _have_ Pepsi. We have Coke," he said nastily. Gabby's lower lip started to quiver, tears ran down her little cheeks, and began to sob.

"Uncle Lester! He was mean to me!" Lester lost control. He grabbed the kid by the collar and pulled him forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's 3 years old. If she asked for Pepsi, just say okay. She's not going to know the difference….." He trailed off as he felt a gentle tapping on his arm. He looked down at Gabby.

"Three and a _half,_" she corrected.

"Sorry, Princess. She's 3 and a half. You're lucky I don't make your fat ass run across the street to the 7-11 and get her a real Pepsi. Now get her a damn Happy Meal with a _Pepsi_ before I knock your teeth down your fuckin' throat," Lester growled. He felt more tapping.

"I want a milkshake, too," she added through her sniffles.

"And a small milkshake." The pale kid was visibly shaking.

"Uh…w-what f-f-flavor?" Lester looked down at Gabby.

"Pink!" Pink? What the hell flavor was pink? He looked to the kid for help. The kid stared back wide-eyed. He was afraid to give Lester the wrong answer.

"Uh…strawberry?" he asked Gabby hesitantly. Lester and the kid waited anxiously for her answer.

"Pink!" she insisted. Lester mouthed… 'Strawberry'…to the kid. The kid nodded vigorously.

"One pink milkshake coming up!"

Lester could feel all the stares as he took the tray over to a table in the corner. He put the tray down and got Gabby seated. The kid gave her a large fry and about one of each Happy Meal toys that they had. He then set up all her food before he dug into his own meal. A heavy-set woman with a young boy were sitting at the next table. She glared at Lester.

"You really shouldn't use that kind of language in front of child like that. What is wrong with you?" she told him indignantly. Lester recoiled. Like he needed this shit right now.

"Uncle Lester was gonna knock Fat Ass's teeth down his fuckin' throat 'cause he was mean to me!" Gabby exclaimed in his defense pointing her little finger at the woman. Oh shit. "Right Uncle Lester?" Lester could feel his ears burning. "How come you're all red again?"

"Um….let's hurry up and finish so we can go on the slide," he replied. The best defense was to ignore the whole thing.

"Okay," she agreed. Thank god. "Uncle Lester?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"That lady gots a booger hanging out of her nose." Lester looked over at her and snorted. The lady overheard and wiped it away with a napkin. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Good…take that you nosy, ugly, wouldn't fuck you with Tank's 10 foot dick Bitch!

After Gabby finished her pink shake, Lester took her out to the play area. There were a few kids but it wasn't crowded. The Booger lady and her son were out there. She shot Lester a death glare as she put her son of the Fry-guy rocker. Lester flipped her the bird. He was hoping Gabby wouldn't catch that move but she did. She gave him the finger.

"Look Uncle Lester! I can do that, too!" She was so proud of herself. I'm in deep shit, he thought.

"I see that, Princess. Uh…just don't show that to your Daddy….okay?" She smiled and bobbed her head up and down.

"Okay. Come on Uncle Lester, you have to slide with me," she insisted. Gabby started to climb up the steps inside Mayor McCheese. Lester ruefully examined the size of the entrance. It was a lot smaller than he remembered. "Hurry up!"

"I don't think I'm gonna fit," Lester explained. She began to pout and the lower lip quivered. Oh Christ. The lip! Fuck me. "Okay…I'll try." The tiny staircase curved around the back of Mayor McCheese up to his head. The slide came out from under his mouth. Lester squeezed himself into the narrow space. "Shit," he groaned.

"You said a bad word, Uncle Lester," Gabby's voice floated down from above him.

"Sorry, Princess." Jesus. This wasn't such a good idea. He tried to push himself into Mayor McCheese's head but couldn't get any further. "I don't fit, Princess. I'm sorry. I'm going to have to back out." Please don't cry, he thought.

"Okay," she sighed. He could tell she was disappointed. He would do anything for her, but this was physically impossible. He tried to back up but couldn't move. Fuck me….I'm stuck, he said to himself. He tried to twist himself but that didn't work either. This wasn't happening. It was bad enough that he was stuck inside Mayor McCheese, but he had Gabby with him. He tried to reach for his phone but couldn't get to it. Fanfuckingtastic.

"Gabby, I'm stuck." He looked up. She was looking down from the head.

"I can help you," she told him. She grabbed his hair and started to pull him up. He yelled out in pain.

"OUCH! Uh…no, Princess. I don't think that's gonna work. Can you come down the slide and see if you can reach my phone?"

"Okay." She disappeared from his site and went down the slide. He relaxed when he saw her again.

"Hey Mister….are you gonna sit there all day? I want to use the slide!" Lester craned his neck to see who was talking to him. It was the Booger lady's mutant kid.

"Uh yeah, Kid. I'm having so much fun that I think I'm gonna just sit here," he replied sarcastically. Gabby stood there and watched.

"I'm telling my mom!" He ran off.

"Gabby…try to see if you can get my phone out of my back pocket." Gabby looked at where he was pointing but couldn't reach it.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lester, but I can't reach your butt."

"What's going on here?" Great….the Booger Lady.

"Uncle Lester is stuck and I can't reach his butt," Gabby explained.

"You are unfit to care for a child. You are foul mouthed and a pervert!" Booger lady huffed.

"He's not a pervert….he's a Puerto Rican!" Gabby insisted. Lester couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. Good one, Gabby!

"I'm glad you find this funny. I'm calling the police!" Booger lady took out her phone.

"What's going on here?" Lester shifted to see who that was.

"Uncle Joe!" Gabby ran to him and he picked her up. It was Joe Morelli and his wife Kathy. "You gots to help Uncle Lester, Uncle Joe. He's stuck and that ugly lady is gonna call the cops on him!" Joe handed Gabby to Kathy and walked over to Mayor McCheese. His smile got wider.

"Oh yeah…..Steph and Ranger are gonna love this." He walked around Mayor McCheese trying to survey the situation. He leaned in close. "You should have stuck to the Grimace….he's a little bigger." Then Joe laughed. Great, a fucking comedian in addition to being a cop.

"Don't worry, Lester. We'll stay with Gabby until we can get you out of there," Kathy reassured him. Joe looked at the opening again.

"I hate to tell you this, but I think we need to Fire Department to cut you out of that thing."

"The Fire Partment? YEA!" Gabby got all excited and clapped her hands.

***Back at the Control Room at Rangeman***

"Talk!" Tank barked into the phone. He was out of commission for another week from being impaled in the ass by the leg of Gabby's chair. They knew he was off line.

"Um…I'm sorry to bother you but Ranger's out," Zip replied. Tank sighed.

"What is it?"

"We just heard over the police scanner that there is an adult male stuck inside Mayor McCheese at the McDonalds on Hamilton." Tank waited for more. "They just called for the fire department to cut him out."

"That's fucking interesting but so what?"

"Um….Santos is babysitting Gabby, and he took her to McDonalds a few hours ago. He's not answering his phone." Tank's chest hitched. Then he full out howled with laughter. Gabby strikes again. "Send whoever's closest. Make sure Gabby's okay. Call me back with an update." This was better than a chair leg in the ass. He called back to the Control Room. "Make sure they get pictures of this."

TBC

Hey….the night's not over yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Lester's Princess

By jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

This is a follow up to Daddy's Little Girl. And this is written for Kym because she needs a little happy right now. And there is a little blurp added just for Kathy. This is a Gabby story.

_**Part Two**_

Red flashing lights and a large crowd at McDonalds on a Saturday night. All because Lester was stuck inside Mayor McCheese. Shit. Why couldn't it have been Kym that he was stuck inside? Then, Ram and Woody showed up to take pictures. He was just trying to be a nice guy and help out Steph and Ranger. Well, that and he loved Gabby. Thank God Joe and Kathy Morelli were there. If Ranger found out that he left Gabby unattended….shit….it was too horrible to even think about. For now, he had to sit back and endure all the jokes while the firemen got their equipment ready. At least the Booger lady and her mutant kid finally left. Damn…what a bitch!

The firemen inspected the framework to see where to make the cuts to get Lester free. But, of course they couldn't resist making cute little remarks along the way. Hope these guys don't quit their day jobs, Lester thought. Finally, Lester lost his patience. He muttered something low. When two of the firemen couldn't hear him, they leaned in closer. "What did you say?" Lester preceded to fart the McDonalds theme song of '_You Deserve a Break Today'_.

"Christ!" one of the fireman growled. Gabby applauded.

"Yea! Uncle Lester did musical farts!" Joe just shook his head.

"You're so much like your Mommy, Little Cupcake."

"That was so wrong, man," the other fireman told him as he fanned his hand in front of his face. Lester shrugged.

"She liked it," he replied referring to Gabby. He was hoping his musical talents would hurry them up.

"You deserve a break today….at McDonalds….we do it all for you," Gabby sang. Alright, he knew that was something he had to stop doing. Kym wasn't as impressed as Gabby was. Maybe he should make that his last symphony. A fireman handed Lester a pair of safety goggles before starting to cut one of the support bars. He raised the Sawzall to the beam, and Gabby screamed.

"Noooooo!" she wailed. "You're gonna hurt him! Stop!" Joe hugged her tight.

"It's okay, Princess," Lester called to her. "He's not going to hurt me. It's all right."

"No," she insisted, "He's gonna hurt Mayor McCheese! You gots to stop him, Uncle Joe!" Shit. Thanks Gabby. Either I make Gabby cry or I have to live inside Mayor McCheese forever, Lester groaned to himself. As much as he loved Gabby, the later was not the preferred option.

"Should we start forwarding your mail?" Joe joked. Oh man….Morelli should work on a whole stand up routine. Kathy took Gabby into her arms.

"Gabby, why don't we go to the ladies room? Do you have to go potty?" Gabby nodded. Holy shit! That was fucking brilliant. Not only does that get Gabby out of the way, but he doesn't have to do the creepy child molester thing again. "You've got 15 minutes, gentlemen." Kathy told them over her shoulder as she took Gabby to the bathroom.

"Alright….cut me the fuck out of this thing," Lester insisted. "How you got lucky with Kathy, Morelli, should be broadcast on Unsolved Mysteries." Joe smirked. After Stephanie and Joe broke up for the last time, he met Kathy. Kathy had dated Tank a few times but it didn't work out. Morelli proposed after two months of dating, and they had gotten married right away.

It took the firemen about ten minutes to cut four support bars to make enough room for Lester to squeeze out. "Thank god," Lester sighed. Not only did it feel good to be free, but it didn't upset Gabby in the process.

"Uncle Lester….did Mayor McCheese spit you out?" Gabby asked as she ran to his waiting arms. He hugged and kissed her.

"More like shit you out," one of the firemen muttered. Lester rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Princess. I guess I didn't taste too good," Lester joked.

"Maybe he didn't like your musical farts?" Maybe Kym was on to something? Even a McDonald character slide was appalled by his talent.

"I don't know. Why don't we head home and watch movies? I can make us popcorn."

"Yea! Movies and popcorn!" Gabby cheered. Lester and Gabby made a fast exit before anything else would go wrong.

The manager finally arrived. He demanded to know who was responsible for ruining Mayor McCheese. The firemen looked around but Lester was gone. Joe took Kathy by the arm and led her to their truck. "Time to get out of Dodge." He first helped Kathy in the passenger side before getting in the truck. "Santos was right. I was lucky to meet you." He gave her a wicked grin. Kathy placed her hand on his thigh.

"You're just saying that because we have wild donkey sex all the time!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're into anal. Steph never liked butt stuff." Kathy nodded.

"And you're lucky that Tank got me all nice and broken in." Joe put the truck in gear and hurried home.

Lester breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled into the parking garage at Haywood. Nothing waiting for him. Good. Oops. He was wrong. There were golden arches around his apartment door. "It's just like McDonalds!" Gabby exclaimed. "It looks pretty." Damn, he was stuck with them now since Gabby liked the new look.

It was almost 8:30. Seemed like it should have been later than that. He was sure Gabby would fall asleep soon. He turned on the TV and sat her on the couch. Steph dropped off a bag of Gabby's things. There was a set of Snoopy pajamas, DVDs, coloring books, and a copy of Charlotte's Web. He remembered that Gabby liked bedtime stories. "Okay, Princess. Let's get you in your PJs, then I'll make popcorn for our movie. What do you want to watch?" He held up the DVDs.

"Dalmatians!" Apparently, this was a Ranger-approved Disney movie. He got Gabby changed, then changed into an Army tee shirt and sweatpants. He started the movie and tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He pulled Gabby into his lap after flopping on the couch next to her. She put a hand on each cheek and gave him a lip smacking kiss. "I love you Uncle Lester." Thank God his couch was stain resistant because he just melted. She rubbed her nose on his and swung her arms apart. "I love you this much." He threw his arms wide open.

"And I love you this much." She giggled then proceeded to use his balls as a trampoline. Lester sucked in his breath. HOLYMOTHEROFGODFUCKINGSHIT!

"What's the matter, Uncle Lester?" He lifted Gabby off his lap and sat her on the cushion next to him.

"Nothing, Princess," he responded sounding like Mariah Carey. "I'll be right back." She giggled.

"You made a silly voice! Do it again!" He pulled himself off the couch and staggered bending over to his bathroom. "Are you lookin' for something on the floor, Uncle Lester?" Yeah….my balls.

"My contact lens fell out. Can you help me look for it?" Gabby got on her hands and knees and crawled along the floor looking for his contact. Okay, this was a little mean, because he didn't wear contacts. But this would keep her busy while he locked himself in the bathroom for a few minutes so he could cry.

The excruciating pain began to subside. Christ! He would have to wear a cup next time. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door. Gabby was sitting on the floor next to his bed. "Uncle Lester….look! I found a balloon." NO! Shit! Crap! It wasn't a balloon….it was a used condom. What Gabby did to his balls would be nothing compared to what Ranger would do to them.

"I want to blow this up," she told him as she brought the condom to her lips. FUCK! It was a scene that seemed to be playing in slow motion. He made a head first dive towards her and snatched the condom out of her little hands before it touched her mouth. He continued to slide and smashed into his night stand knocking the lamp on top of him. If his DNA was ever discovered anywhere near her mouth, he'd never even get the chance to register as a sex offender. His remains would never be found. He slowly sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his brain.

"Sorry Princess. This is a broken balloon. It's yucky 'cause it was on the dirty floor," he explained. Good…she seemed to buy that.

"I couldn't find your contract, Uncle Lester," she apologized. He started to feel a little guilty because she looked disappointed.

"That's okay. Let's go watch the movie now. The popcorn's done."

"Yea! Popcorn!"

Gabby drifted off to sleep during the movie. Lester continued to watch it because he wanted to make sure all the Dalmatians made it out okay. He looked down at the adorable little girl curled up next to him. He never expected to love kids as much as he loved Gabby. Then he met Kym, and for the first time in his life, he was hoping to have a little Gabby of his own one day. Of course, he just may have been rendered sterile after Gabby's acrobatics earlier. He was pulled out of his thought by a little whimper.

She winced and pulled at her ear. Her whimper turned into soft crying. Lester scooped her up into his arms. "Hey Princess….what's the matter?" he asked her softly.

"I have a tummy ache here," she cried. She pointed to the right side of her head. Shit. He brushed her bangs off her forehead. She kind of felt a little hot. Lester didn't know what to do. He didn't know what kind of medicine to give a kid. He didn't want to bother Steph and Ranger. He hated to bother Ella because she was sick. He decided to try Bobby first. Voicemail. Damn it. Okay….he'd have to call Ella. Louis answered because Ella was sleeping. She had just spent the last few hours heaving her guts up.

"No, don't wake her up. I'll think of something." Kym would know what to do, Lester thought. This gave him an excuse to talk to her. And Kym loved Gabby. She wouldn't mind helping out. Kym picked up after the third ring.

"This better be important, Lester. You know I'm working," Kym warned.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do. Gabby's sick. I think she's got a fever and says she has a tummy ache in her ear. What should I do?" He could feel her whole attitude change.

"Did you take her temperature?"

"I don't have a thermometer here. I guess I can run up to their apartment and get one."

"Take her temperature and call me back. Look for some children's Tylenol or Motrin while you're up there," Kym instructed him.

"Thanks Kym. I knew we could count on you." Lester carried Gabby up with him. He found the thermometer and the Motrin.

"Can you get my Snoopy, Uncle Lester? He always makes me feel better." She sounded so pitiful.

"Do you want anything else?"

"My Snoopy blanket." He grabbed both and headed back to his place. Her temperature was 104 degrees. He immediately called Kym back.

"It's 104, Kym. What should I do?" She told him how much Motrin to give her.

"It sounds like she's got an ear infection and needs antibiotics. Can you bring her in tonight? Tomorrow's Sunday, and there aren't any doctor's offices open till Monday." There were consents for treatment on file at St Francis for all Rangeman employees. He was one of the people listed for Gabby in case of emergencies.

"Yeah….we'll be right there." He hated to call Steph and Ranger but they would be more upset with him if he didn't. He decided to call Ranger. Ranger instructed him to call him as soon as she was seen by the doctor. They were having dinner on a chartered yacht that was circling New York City, and it wasn't ready to dock yet. He didn't want Stephanie going crazy because she wouldn't be able to leave. Lester assured him that he had things under control and would call him later. "Come on, Princess. We're going to go see, Kym. She's gonna make you feel better." It broke his heart to not hear her cheer. She gave him a little smile as he got all her stuff together. He stuffed his feet into sneakers, grabbed a jacket, wrapped her in her Snoopy blanket and headed to the hospital.

TBC

Author's Note: We must remember that this story was written for Kym's pleasure. I let Kathy have Tank at her own request because she wasn't thrilled to be Mrs. Joe Morelli. So hopefully, Kathy is happy now. But again….this story is for entertaining Kym. We must all put our own selfish needs aside and think of Kym.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Lester's Princess

By jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

This is a follow up to Daddy's Little Girl. And this is written for Kym because she needs a little happy right now. This is a Gabby story.

_**Part Three**_

The ER at St. Francis was hopping. The waiting room was full, and there were two ambulances parked at the entrance. Great, Lester groaned to himself. This was going to be an all-nighter. He didn't mind it for himself; he was more concerned about Gabby. His stomach was in knots listening to her crying softly. It was killing him that she was in pain, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Getting stuck in Mayor McCheese, getting his hair pulled, and getting his balls stomped on didn't matter. It was all about Gabby right now.

They only had to wait 15 minutes before the triage nurse called them back. "Manoso?" Lester carried her into the little exam room.

"We think she has an ear infection," Lester explained. Gabby nodded in agreement. "Kym told me to give her Motrin. Her temp was 104." The nurse rechecked her temperature. It had come down to 102.

"I'm going to give her some Tylenol now as well. We're very busy tonight, Mr. Manoso…."

"Santos. I'm her uncle," Lester corrected.

"If you'll have a seat in the waiting room, we'll call you back as soon as we can," the triage nurse told them. Shit. If he thought the Booger lady and her mutant kid were bad, the rejects in the waiting room made them look like beauty pageant contestants. Lester just guided her head down on his shoulder and paced the room.

"Les?" He turned around to see Kym in the doorway. Thank God. She smiled and waved them over. "Come on…I held a spot for you." He knew Kym would make sure Gabby was taken care of. Man, he loved this woman.

"Thanks Kym. I don't know what I would have done without your help," Lester told her. She rubbed Gabby's back.

"Hi Gabs," she said softly. "I hear you don't feel good." Gabby nodded.

"I have a tummy ache here," she pitifully replied pointing to her right ear. Kym wiped her tears away.

"I know. We'll make you feel better."

"Her temp is down to 102. The nurse gave her some Tylenol when we got here. Is that safe?" Kym smiled and nodded. She led them to a room at the back of the Pediatric area of the ER. "I guess it pays to know someone here."

"As you can see, we're slammed tonight. I'll have the doctor see her as soon as he's done with his patient." She looked back at Gabby. She reached out to Kym to give her a kiss and a hug.

"I missed you, Kymme." I missed her too, Princess, Lester silently agreed. There was a rocking chair next to the stretcher. Lester scooped Gabby in his arms and got comfortable in the rocker. Kym gave them a finger wave and disappeared. "I love you, Uncle Lester." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Princess." She sneezed. "God Bless you." There was a box of tissues on the bedside table, and he cleaned her nose.

"Thank you." Maybe it was his imagination, but she seemed to be a little more relaxed. Hopefully, the medicine was kicking in. About thirty minutes later, Gabby was almost back to her normal self. She had a fine sheen of sweat over her body as the fever broke. Lester found a Dr. Seuss book and began to read to her to kill the time.

Exactly one hour after arriving at the ER, a doctor finally came in to see Gabby. He was short, weasely looking, with buck teeth. "I'm Dr. Dick." Gabby gasped and looked up at Lester wide eyed.

"Uncle Lester! His name is a bad word!" Lester worked hard to keep a straight face. The doctor furrowed his brow.

"Uh…she picked up on some….slang. I'm sure you're used to that," Lester tried to explain. The doctor didn't seem to understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at the chart. "This is Gabriella Manoso?" Gabby and Lester nodded. "She's here for fever and possible ear infection?" They nodded again. At least I know this dill hole can read. "Has anyone rechecked her temp?"

"Not since we got back here." The doctor got an ear thermometer and jammed it into Gabby's right ear. Gabby cried out and smacked it away.

"OW!" Lester forced himself to remain calm.

"You need to hold her still so I can complete this exam. We're very busy tonight," the doctor sighed.

"You just shoved that in her bad ear, Dick," Lester growled.

"Oh…I'm sorry Abby," he apologized.

"My name is Gabby, Dr Bad Word!" Gabby insisted pointing a finger into his face. Gabby stopped and studied his face. She looked up at Lester. "Uncle Lester….Dr. Bad Word has teeth like Bugs Bunny." The more Lester tried not to laugh, the harder his body shook. "Do you like carrots, Dr. Bad Word? Eh…what's up, Doc?" Then, she started to giggle. That was all it took. Not only was the sound of her laughing music to his ears, but it meant she was feeling better. Thank god for that. It killed him to see her sick.

"Yeah, Princess. He's got some set of choppers on him," Lester agreed. Dr Dick did not seem to have a sense of humor. Come on…he grew up with the last name Dick. One would have thought he would have learned to laugh at himself. Guess not. He's giving us death glare. "Here….give me that thing." Lester put hand out for the thermometer. Dr Dick looked like he was thinking about refusing but changed his mind and put it in Lester's expectant hand. He took Gabby's temperature. It was 99. He felt the rest of the tension drain from his body. He handed it back.

"Good. Her fever broke. Okay Abby…."

"Gabby!" Lester and Gabby corrected him in unison.

"Right….Gabby," Dr Dick agreed. "I'm going to exam her now." He took the otoscope from its holder and grabbed a tongue depressor from his pocket. "I want to look at your throat, Gabby. Open up and say….AH." She did as he was asked.

"AAAAHHHH." Dr Dick must have inserted the tongue depressor a bit too far. Gabby gagged then vomited on Dr. Dick's black clogs.

"Oh shit!" Dr. Dick called out. Gabby started to cry.

"I throwed up!" she whined. "And he said a bad word." Lester held her close and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Princess. You only throwed up on Dr Dick," Lester reassured her.

"How are things going?" Kym asked from the doorway. Dr Dick stepped back.

"Nurse….I need to you clean this mess up," he ordered Kym. Lester's jaw tightened. That little punk! Kym didn't seem phased. She reached behind her and tossed him a towel.

"Here," she told him flatly. "I'm a nurse. I'm not your maid. You made her gag. You clean it up. You feel better Gabs?"

"Uh huh," she responded. "Kymme…Dr Bad Word has funny teeth like Bugs Bunny." Gabby scrunched up her little face and stuck her top teeth out. Kym covered her mouth as she snorted. Dr Dick wiped his clogs with the towel. Then, he placed it over the little puddle on the floor.

"Okay. I need you to hold her still while I check her ears," he told Lester. He picked up the otoscope again but Gabby shrank back. Kym bent over and explained what the doctor was going to do.

"It's okay, Gabs. Bugs Bunny is just gonna use his flashlight and look in your good ear first. Then he's gonna look in the ear where you have your tummy ache. Then, he's gonna give you some medicine to make you feel better." Lester angled his head around Gabby's and cut his eyes down to get a better look down Kym's scrub top. God, I miss her hooters…._I mean breasts_, he sighed to himself. He looked up when he realized Kym stopped talking and met her eyes. He gave her a sheepish grin. Kym smiled and shook her head as she stepped back to allow the doctor access to Gabby. Damn…when am I going to learn, he scolded himself. He was never going to win her back at the rate he was going.

Dr. Dick leaned forward again, and Gabby sneezed in his face. "Argh!" Kym turned away to hide her laughter. Lester half stifled a snort while he reached for another tissue.

"You're 'aposta say…God Bless you, Dr Bad Word!" Gabby yelled shaking a finger at him.

"God Bless you, Abby," the doctor replied as he wiped the snot off his face.

"Gabby!" they all responded in unison. Lester was really beginning to lose his patience with this jerk.

"Dick….you're starting to get on my nerves," Lester growled. "First, get her name right. It's _Gabby_. Real simple. Call her Abby again and we'll have a _private _discussion about that in the parking lot. Second, if you hurt her when you stick that thing in her ear, what I do to you will be _nothing_ compared to what her father will do to you. And finally….if I find out you asked Kym to clean up one of your messes again, I'll let Gabby stomp your walnuts with her Reeboks….get it?" Dr Dick blanched.

"He gots walnuts, Uncle Lester?" Gabby asked in astonishment. "Can I have some?" She hopped up in his lap. Lester's balls were safe. Gabby had relocated them somewhere up by his spleen. Lester repositioned her so the doctor could check her ears.

"G-g-got it," he shakily replied. He situated himself back on the stool and leaned forward again. Gabby pulled back and turned her head. She pinched her nose and turned to Lester.

"Pee-Ewe! Uncle Lester….Dr Bad Word's mouth smells like the bathroom after Uncle Tank reads his newspaper in there!" Lester and Kym burst out laughing. Dr Dick huffed and dropped his face into his hands. Once again, Gabby was right. This moron's breath would knock a buzzard off a shit wagon. But it was the accurate _Tank_ description that got him. When they saw Tank headed for the bathroom with a newspaper under his arm, it was time to vacate the premises. Kym stepped out for a second and returned with a bottle of Scope.

"You're breath is a little ripe," Kym laughed. Dr Dick turned red but stepped to the sink to rinse his mouth. He got back on the stool and resumed his exam. He took extra care when examining her right ear.

"It's an ear infection alright. Her ear drum is red and inflamed. We'll give her a dose of augmentin tonight and a prescription to fill. I just have to run this by the attending." He scribbled an order for the medication for Kym then took the chart to the other doctor to review. Kym took the order and went to get the medicine. She came right back with the antibiotic and some juice for Gabby.

"Juice! YEA!" Gabby cheered. She took the medication from Kym without any problems and happily accepted the juice.

"You working all night?" Lester asked. Kym shook her head.

"No. Actually, I 'm done when I finish up with Gabby. I was just covering a hole in the shift." Lester raised his eyebrows.

"Um…I was wondering….." Lester began. Kym sat on the stretcher. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming back to my apartment with us." Now Kym raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Kymme. You gots to come home with us. We have popcorn and movies and balloons! And you can help us find Uncle Lester's contract." Lester grimaced and tried to change the subject.

"What if she gets another fever? I don't know what to do. I mean…you really helped us out tonight. Look…I'll sleep on the couch, and you and Gabby can take my bed. Please, Kym," he begged. She looked back and forth at their faces. Gabby's lower lip protruded. Lester caught that out of the corner of his eye. Yeah Princess, lay it on thick! Kym rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she sighed. Lester's heart cheered as Gabby clapped. Hey, it was a start. If he had to play the Gabby card to get her back in his life, oh well….shit happens. He was a desperate man.

At that time, the phone rang. Ranger. Lester filled him in and let him talk to Gabby so he could see she was okay.

"We're not able to dock yet. There was some FBI bust that went down, and we're stuck on the boat," Ranger explained. "I wanted to see if it was anything series because I would have called in a helicopter to take us home." Ranger would have done it too, Lester silently agreed. He let Gabby talk to Steph. The fact that Gabby was her old talkative self probably put them both at ease. "I don't know when we're going to get home."

"Don't worry about it. Kym's gonna stay with us tonight. Gabby will have her own private nurse. I'll bring her up first thing in the morning." Lester put away his phone and looked up to see Kym staring intently at him. "What?"

"You really surprised me tonight, Les," she said. Gabby squirmed to get down off his lap to go look at the toy chest in the corner. "I have to be honest with you. I didn't think you were capable of being a responsible adult. You took excellent care of Gabby."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Damn…did she have _that_ low opinion of me?

"You couldn't see me, but I watched you with her. It was _all_ about her. The way you held her to comfort her. You read to her because you know she likes that. I'm really impressed." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "And I found it sexy as hell." Oh hell yeah!

"Uncle Lester?"

"Yeah, Princess."

"Where are Dr Bad Word's walnuts? Ain't he gonna share with me?"

Kym got the discharge paperwork together for Lester to sign. The headed for the exit. There was a huge commotion at the ambulance doors. An EMS crew wheeled in a couple that were stuck together. As they got closer, they could see that it was the Morellis. Kathy was on all fours with Joe kneeling behind her. "Damn it, Joe! I told you to use more lube with that cock ring! Now we're stuck!"

Gabby turned to Lester, giggled, then she exclaimed, "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Right Uncle Lester?" Lester threw his head back and howled. Oh my God! Kym had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Princess!" He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."

TBC

Okay. This was going to be the final part, but Kym and Lester still need a HEA. One more part. Plus, we need to see Steph and Ranger's reaction to Lester's babysitting skills. And finally….Kathy. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Costco had nothing to do with this but I thought Kym would like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle Lester's Princess

By jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

This is a follow up to Daddy's Little Girl. And this is written for Kym because she needs a little happy right now. This is a Gabby story.

_**Part Four**_

Lester put Gabby in her booster seat. It was decided that Kym would ride back with them, and Lester would drop her off the next day to get her car. Lester felt like a huge weight had been lifted. First of all, Gabby was feeling much better. And best of all, it looked like Kym was giving him a second chance. They still had a lot to talk about, but hell…at least it was a start. He hopped into the driver's seat and turned to back out of the space.

"Uncle Lester?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"What was Aunt Kathy and Uncle Joe doing?" Shit…shit…shit. He thought he dodged that bullet. He looked over at Kym. She had her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Lester closed his eyes and winced. Think man! Then, the light bulb flashed over his head.

"Oh….they were playing….um…Twister. Yeah…that's it. Twister. And….uh…Kathy hurt her butt…uh…I mean back. Kathy hurt her _back_. And…um…Joe was just…uh...holding her up."

"Did Aunt Kathy hurt her back 'cause Uncle Joe didn't splube his cock ring?" Oh God! This is so not happening right now! Lester began to sweat. How the hell do I answer this one? Okay….let's just try avoidance, denial, and distraction.

"Uh….I really don't know, Princess. How about we get some ice cream?" Please God…let this work….I swear I'll even go to church tomorrow!

"Yea! Ice cream!" Praise Jesus!

"You took the easy road on that one, Les," Kym laughed. He shot her a lopsided grin.

"Hey…I was an Army Ranger. We were well trained." He pulled into the drive-thru at the Dairy Queen. "But nobody ever anticipated the variables that come out of that one's mouth."

"Uncle Lester?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Can we go to Friendly's? Dairy Queen is yucky. I'm not allow to say that it tastes like shit 'cause Daddy said that's a bad word." Lester looked nervously at Kym then looked at his watch. It was just past midnight. He wasn't sure if they were open.

"Um….I'm sorry Princess, but I think they closed." And with that, she began to sob. It wasn't a wailing-bratty cry. It was a my-little-heart-is-broken cry. Shit. His mind began to race. Yeah…they closed at midnight, but there still should be someone there, right? Maybe he could strongly _persuade_ someone to make her a sundae? His gun was in the glove compartment.

"I can't believe you are even thinking about that," Kym said breaking him out of his thoughts. Did he say that out loud? Maybe she just knew him too well. She turned in her seat to face Gabby. "How about we go to Stop & Shop and buy our own ice cream? We can get all different kinds of toppings…."

"Can we get chocolate sprinkles?" Gabby asked through her sniffles. Kym is a goddess! And he hoped to make her _see_ God later tonight.

"We can get your favorite ice cream and chocolate sprinkles," Kym replied. The tears magically dried up and out came the smile.

"Yea! Sprinkles!" Gabby applauded. "And can we get some walnuts, too?" Lester and Kym looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sure, Princess. You can have some walnuts."

"I love you, Uncle Lester." Man…if things worked out with Kym and they got married, he hoped to have a little girl like Gabby.

"I love you too, Princess."

Gabby squeezed between Lester and Kym on the couch as she ate her ice cream. Lester put on the TV so they could watch the rest of 101 Dalmatians. As expected, Gabby fell asleep before she finished her sundae. Lester put his arm around Kym's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Thanks Kym. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight. You know how much Gabby means to me. I…I hope you know how much you mean to me. I love you, Kym." She sighed.

"I love you too, Lester. My feelings for you weren't the problem."

"I know. I'll change. I promise. I'll do or be whatever you want. Please, Kym…come back to me," he begged. "I promise not to fart another song as long as I live." Kym smirked.

"Les…I just want you to be yourself. I don't want you to change who you are. I just would like you to grow up a little." She took hers and Gabby's dishes and put them on the coffee table. "I know you like farting. I'm not all that crazy about it, but that's something you can save for when you're with the guys. There's a time and a place for everything. I mean, come on, Les. At my cousin's wedding, you farted _Here_ _Comes the Bride_. And you drowned out the organist." Lester put his head down.

"The ring bearer liked it," he muttered.

"That's because he was five, Lester. Then _he_ tried to fart the _Ave Maria_." Lester started to laugh at the memory but quickly became somber from the look she gave him. "You're getting too old for the frat boy routine."

"I'm sorry. I promise…no more farting. Well…farting for entertainment purposes. I can promise not to _ever_ fart because if I eat Mexican food…." Kym waved him off.

"I get it! If I hear any…_gas_…that resembles a show tune and it's over…for good this time," Kym warned him. Lester grinned.

"Does this mean what I think it means? You're taking me back?" Kym nodded then kissed him. Oh, she tasted so good. He leaned further into her and remember that Gabby was sandwiched in between them. He pulled back.

"Uh…let's take this in the other room," he insisted. He stood up and repositioned Gabby on the couch. He placed Snoopy beside her and covered her with the blanket. She didn't even stir.

"Maybe we shouldn't…." Kym began.

"NO!....I mean no. It's way past her bedtime. She's down for the count." He pulled her up and led her into his bedroom. He took a quick peek at Gabby. She was still dead to the world. He quietly closed the door and turned his full attention back to Kym. He attacked her like a starving man. They frantically pulled off each other's clothes. Lester scooped her up and took her to bed.

Heaven. Lester was in heaven. She took him back. He thought he had lost her for good. Now, he was making love to her again. The feel of her hands and mouth on his body was driving him crazy. "Being inside you is so much better than Mayor McCheese," he moaned. He felt her body hitch.

"I knew that was you," she told him. He furrowed his brow in confusion. How the hell did she know that? "We have a police scanner by the radio. Who _else_ would it have been?" She smiled and kissed him again. Damn.

They became so into each other that neither heard the door open. Lester could feel that she was close. He could always read her body language. He knew he wouldn't be far behind. Kym began to cry out, "Oh God! OH MY GOD!"

"What are you doing with Kymme, Uncle Lester?" Lester looked around the room to confirm the presence flames and brimstone as he was sure he was now in hell. Cast there by the Angel Gabriella. Kym quickly grabbed the comforter and covered them. Hell would actually be the preferred choice because Ranger's punishment would be far worse. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain to Ranger that he just gave his three and a half year old daughter sex lessons? This was bad. This was worse than the porn magazine. Come on, Asshole! Think! Think fast!

"Uh…..we..um…were _wrestling_, Princess."

"Yea! Wrestling!" Gabby cheered. "Were you winning, Uncle Lester? Is that why Kymme was praying?"

"No….I think Kym won that one," Lester replied. Yeah…she got to finish, and I didn't. Lester grabbed his tee shirt and handed it to Kym. "Are you okay, Princess?" She folded her arms on the bed and rested her chin on her hands.

"I waked up by myself, and I was a'scared. Can I sleep with you?" Kym nonchalantly pulled Lester's tee shirt over her head. He was sure that finding his daughter in bed with him naked was probably on Ranger's _Things That Should Never Happen_ _But If They Do I'll Rip Their Dicks Off_ list. He had grown pretty fond of his favorite body part over the years.

"Where's the Children's Motrin?" Kym asked him.

"On the counter in the kitchen. Why?" Kym kissed his forehead.

"Because I think it's time for another dose. It will help keep the fever down." Kym slid out from the covers and straightened the tee shirt which almost fell to her knees. "Come on, Gabs. I'm going to give you some medicine before we go to sleep." Gabby took Kym's outstretched hand as they walked to the kitchen. Oh snap! Not only was she hot and great in bed….she was a genius too! Lester quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed his sweat pants. He made a dash for the bathroom to properly dispose of the 'balloon'. Gabby and Kym came back hand in hand as Lester emerged from the bathroom.

"You ready to go to bed, Princess," he asked her as he picked her up.

"Uh huh," she answered through a yawn. He placed her in the middle and slid in behind her. Kym got in from the other side. "I love you, Uncle Lester." She kissed the tip of his nose. She turned to Kym. "I love you, Kymme." She rolled onto her stomach and settled in between them.

About five minutes later, Gabby sat upright and gasped. "I forgots Snoopy!" She jumped to her feet and walked over Lester. Her right heel squarely connected to his groin. Lester sucked in his breath.

"Oh God!" he squeaked in something close to a high C that would shatter glass. "Not again!" Gabby giggled as she slid down the side of the bed.

"You're so silly, Uncle Lester," she told him as she ran to get her Snoopy. The bed shook with Kym's laughter.

"You should try out for the Bee Gees," Kym joked then snorted. Another comedienne. She caressed his right cheek with her hand. "I would kiss it and make it better, but we'll have to save that for another time." Okay…she's forgiven. He heard little footsteps approaching the bed then became face to face with a fuzzy white beagle. She had tossed Snoopy on the bed before climbing back in. Lester quickly rolled to his side and covered his crotch with both his hands.

"I'm back," Gabby announced as she crawled over Lester to get back in between them. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep.

Lester woke up to a little hand draped over his nose. He turned to face the little girl snuggled between him and Kym. He yawned and stretched. What a night, he thought. It was never dull being around Gabby. Although he loved this little girl to death, he was glad the night was over. But if it wasn't for Gabby, he wasn't so sure Kym would have taken him back. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and she began to stir. She opened her eyes to Lester's smiling face. "Hi Uncle Lester." She crawled onto his chest to give him a hug.

"Morning Princess." He kissed her cheek. "You feeling better?"

"Uh huh. We gots to be quiet 'cause Kymme's still sleeping," she whispered in his ear.

"I bet she'd wake up if we tickled her," Lester whispered back. Gabby put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I heard that," Kym groaned. Gabby gasped.

"You waked her up!" Gabby gave her a hug. It was 7:30. Lester was covering a 10:00 to 18:00 shift. They had to get moving so he would have some alone time with Kym before he had to take her back to her car. Kym took Gabby to the bathroom. After taking care of business and brushing her teeth, Lester took her hand and led her to the couch. He put on cartoons. His cell phone rang. He wasn't surprised to see Stephanie on the caller ID.

"She's doing fine. We just got up," he told her. "Just let me wash up and change, and I'll bring her right up." He put the remote on the coffee table. "I'm just going to get ready, Princess, then I'll take you upstairs to see Mommy and Daddy…okay?"

"Okay," she replied with a smile. That smile should be registered as a lethal weapon. It could drop the toughest man to his knees. "Can I have some juice?" He grabbed one of the boxed apple juice containers that he always kept for Gabby. "Thank you. I love you, Uncle Lester." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Princess." Kym was in the shower. He watched her shadow through the door as he brushed his teeth. He was going to do it right this time. There was no way he was going to do anything to lose her. He lifted his leg and let out a trumpetous blast.

"I heard that!" Lester froze. Damn. That was just morning gas. Shit! "You're lucky I was never good at Name that Tune." Lester let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The smell wasn't exactly kind in the small bathroom, and he flipped on the vent fan and cracked open the door. He hadn't paid much attention to the sound of the TV in the living room, but this was different. He could hear moaning and groaning. Holy fuck! Gabby must have changed the channel! With toothpaste running down his chin and dripping onto his bare chest, he raced to the living room. There was Gabby sitting on the couch with the remote in her little hands. She pointed to the TV.

"Look, Uncle Lester!" she exclaimed. "They're playing Twister!" He looked at the TV to see a woman down on all fours with a man servicing her from behind. And he thought the nightmare was over. WRONG! He threw himself in front of the TV to block the screen as he frantically looked for the power button. "What's the matter, Uncle Lester? You're all red again."

"Um…I….it's….uh…." Come on. Think of something! Help me, God! It's still early. I can still make a later mass. "The TV's broken, Princess." Shit…that was the best I could come up with? Lester Santos…the Master of Bullshit….and all he could come up with was the TV is broken?

"How come the TV broke?" Yeah Lester…how come the TV broke? You're the Master. Wow her with your pearls of wisdom.

"I don't know, Princess. It just broke." He ran a hand through is hair. "Get all your things together while I grab my shirt, and I'll take you to see Mommy and Daddy." She slid off the couch.

"Okay," she agreed as she ran to get her Snoopy. Holy Shit! Yeah…I still got it. He followed her into the bedroom and pulled on a shirt. He helped her put her stuff in her bag. He grabbed the medicine off the counter. He didn't even want to waste time putting their shoes on. He picked her up and took her to 7.

Stephanie answered the door. "Mommy!" Gabby threw herself into Steph's outstretched arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baby. I'm sorry we couldn't get home when you were sick. How do you feel?" Steph felt her forehead.

"I feel good, Mommy." Lester showed her the medicine and told her when the next dose was due. Kym had given him the rest of the bottle of Augmentin so they wouldn't have to run out the next morning to get the prescription filled.

"How'd things go?" Steph asked as she let Gabby down.

"Where's Ranger?" he asked her cautiously looking over her shoulder.

"He just jumped in the shower. Why? What happened?" Lester gave her the highlights of the evening. Steph cried she laughed so hard.

"He's gonna kill me, Steph. She walked in on us last night and was watching porn this morning." Steph gave him a hug.

"I'll handle Ranger. I really appreciate you watching Gabby for us. I'm sorry you got stuck with taking her to the ER, but I know she was in good hands." Steph put the bag on the counter. "I can't believe what happened with Kathy and Joe. Oh my God. She's probably going to cut it off for putting her in a spot like that!" Lester smirked.

"I hate to say this, but if Gabby didn't get sick, Kym and I wouldn't have gotten back together." He looked at his watch. "I gotta get going, Steph. I have to drop Kym off to get her car before 8:45 mass." Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "I know. The world's probably going to end, but I have to thank the man upstairs for Kym and to pray to save me from Ranger when he finds out what happened." Steph pushed him towards the door. "See you later, Princess!" She ran over to give him a kiss and a hug.

"I love you, Uncle Lester. I had lots of fun!" He hugged her back.

"Me too, Princess. Me too."

TBC

Author's Note: Okay….I said this was going to be the last part. I lied. Well, I didn't lie exactly because I thought it would be the last part. The last part…and the final part….will be Gabby telling Ranger how much fun she had with Uncle Lester over breakfast. It might not be as long as these chapters, but consider it more an epilogue. I think better when I compartmentalize my shorter stories. And thanks to all the people that have been following this. Your reviews mean a lot. It lets me know that you are all having as much fun with Gabby as I am writing her!


	5. Chapter 5

Uncle Lester's Princess

By jerseygirlinoxford (sue)

This is a follow up to Daddy's Little Girl. And this is written for Kym because she needs a little happy right now. This is a Gabby story.

_**Part Five(Epilogue)**_

Ranger heard pounding on the bathroom door and smiled. He had just finished drying off so he grabbed the robe he hardly used. He opened the door to his little girl with her outstretched arms and picked her up. "Hi Daddy! I missed you." She smacked on his lips and hugged his neck. "Ewe Daddy…your hair is all wet." Ranger kissed her back.

"I just got out of the shower, Gabby," he explained and set her down on the counter next to him. "How are you feeling today?" She smiled.

"Fine. Me and Uncle Lester had lots of fun." Ranger lathered his face with shaving cream then began to shave. "I went pee-pee in the potty and wiped my 'gina." The sensation of fingernails on a chalkboard over took him, and he jerked the razor. And he thought her saying the word penis was bad.

"Shit," he muttered as he surveyed a trickle of blood that began to run down his neck.

"Daddy…you said a bad word again," she scolded him. He grabbed a tissue to press against his neck.

"I know, Gabby. I'm sorry. What else did you do?" The blood flow stopped, and he continued to shave.

"We went to McDonalds, and Fat Ass wouldn't give me a Pepsi until Uncle Lester said he would knock his teeth down his fuckin' throat." Damn…he cut himself again. Gabby smiled. "He gave me a Pepsi and lots of toys." Okay…calm down. His men weren't used to having a little girl around all the time. Even _he_ slipped up around her. He had to cut Lester a little slack here. He looked down at her smiling face. He forced a smile back as he reached for another tissue. "And I had a pink milkshake, too."

"Was it good?" He inspected his neck again then went back to shaving.

"Yes, Daddy. Then there was a lady with a booger, and she yelled at Uncle Lester, and Uncle Lester gots stuck in Mayor McCheese, and she was gonna call the cops on him. She was ugly." Ranger smirked at the idea of Lester stuck inside Mayor McCheese.

"Then what happened?"

"Uncle Lester did this." She gave Ranger the finger, and he nicked himself again. "Then the Fire Partment came, and Uncle Lester did musical farts…._You deserve a break today at McDonalds…we do it all for you. _Then Aunt Kathy came, and we went potty, and I wiped my 'gina again, and Mayor McCheese spit Uncle Lester out." She covered her mouth and giggled. Grabbing a third tissue, he turned to her.

"Did Uncle Lester teach you how to do that?" Gabby smiled proudly.

"Uh huh." Then her little face fell and bottom lip began to quiver. "But Uncle Lester told me not to show you that, and I forgots." He was weighing the urge to kick Lester's ass versus comforting Gabby. No contest. Gabby always came first. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, Gabby. Don't cry," he told her softly.

"I don't want Uncle Lester to be mad at me," she cried.

"He's not going to be mad at you, Baby Girl," Ranger assured her. He won't have time…because he may not live that long. Stephanie appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Gabby? Does your ear hurt again?" She reached out for Stephanie. Ranger handed her over. "What happened to your neck?"

"I cut myself shaving," he explained.

"I don't want Uncle Lester to be mad at me 'cause I did this." She gave Steph the finger. "I'm not 'aposta show Daddy, and I did." Steph bit back a smile. She knew Ranger's blood was starting to simmer. And Gabby didn't even get to the good stuff yet.

"It's okay, Gabby. But that's something that's _really_ not nice for little girls to do…okay?" Steph kissed her nose.

"Okay, Mommy."

"Let's let Daddy finished getting ready, and we'll have breakfast," Steph suggested. Before he needs a blood transfusion, she added to herself.

"Yea! Breakfast. I'm hungry, Mommy." Steph closed the bathroom door and put Gabby down. She grabbed her cell and called Bobby.

"Hey….do you have any of that sedative left?.....The one that makes you forget?....Great. I think you better bring some of that up here……Yeah, Ranger's starting to get a recap of last night. She didn't even get to the main stuff yet, and Ranger's cut himself shaving a few times already…..Thanks, Bobby." She tossed her phone back into her bag.

Ranger emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, with tiny pieces of tissue stuck to the razor nicks on his neck. Stephanie had poured the coffee and placed a basket of bagels on the dining room table. Ella was sick so she was trying to do her best. Cooking was still not her thing. "I thought we'd have a quick snack, then pick up Gabby's medicine, and then go out to IHOP for breakfast," she told him.

"Yea! IHOP! I want pancakes, Mommy," Gabby cheered. Ranger looked down at her little smiling face. Once again, he couldn't deny her. Especially after feeling so guilty about not being home when she needed him. Ranger looked over at Stephanie and nodded in agreement.

"So what else did you do?" Ranger sipped his coffee.

"Uncle Lester had boobie books for Uncle Bobby's medicine," she told him excitedly. Porn! He warned Lester about the porn, and he _still_ left it out! God Damn him!

Stephanie watched as the veins distended on Ranger's neck again. This was bad. He rose out of his seat.

"I'm gonna kill him," he muttered softly before rushing to the door. Steph attempted to grab his arm but missed. So, she stuck out one of her long legs and tripped him. "OOOOHHFF!" Ranger landed hard with a loud thud. Stephanie jumped on his back to try to delay him till Bobby could get there.

"Yea! Twister!" Gabby called out with glee and applauded. She pointed to the large cocktail ring on Stephanie's finger. It was a family heirloom from Abuela Rosa that Ranger had given her on their first anniversary. "You better splube your cock ring, Mommy, so it don't get stuck in Daddy's butt!" Stephanie felt Ranger freeze up underneath her. The shit_ith_ hath hit_ith_ the fan! Bobby…where the hell are you?

"Ranger….calm down," Stephanie told him calmly. He wiggled himself over, flipped Stephanie, and pinned her under him.

"Calm down? _Calm Down?_ What the hell did he do with my little girl last night? Don't tell me to calm down, Babe!" he growled.

"Yea! Wrestling!" Gabby cheered. "Looks like Daddy's winning, Mommy, so say your prayers!" Then Gabby proceeded to perform a spot on imitation of Kym in the throes of passion. "Oh God! OH MY GOD!" Holy fucking shit! My three and a half year old daughter just imitated a woman having an orgasm! Ranger lost all control at that point. He practically leapt off Stephanie and ran for the door. Stephanie grabbed him by the ankle, and Ranger fell head long once again.

"He's a dead man!" While Ranger was pulling himself up and heading for the door, Stephanie ran to her purse and grabbed her Taser. She caught up with Ranger just as the elevator doors were opening and zapped him in the ass. Ranger fell like a stone. His head landed in the open elevator. Gabby ran up behind Stephanie.

"What's Daddy doing, Mommy?"

"Oh, Daddy forgot he had to take a nap," Steph explained as she picked her up. "He stayed up all night because he was worried about you." Gabby frowned.

"So Daddy's gonna sleep right there?" Stephanie gave her a smile.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. He was really tired." She carried Gabby back in the apartment. The elevator doors closed on Ranger's head. Sensing an object in the doorway, they immediately opened. She put Gabby down and called Bobby. They watched as the elevator doors attempted to close again on Ranger's head. "Oh…Bobby….you'll need to take the stairs……Hurry up….I had to stun him and he's out."

A few minutes later, Bobby and Ram were picking Ranger off the floor. He was starting to come around. Stephanie held the syringe behind her back. "W-what happened?" Ranger asked groggily as they helped him towards the bedroom.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Stephanie cautiously inquired. Ranger furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Were we on a boat?" They set him down on the edge of the bed. "My head hurts." Stephanie did the happy Snoopy dance. Gabby covered her mouth and giggled. Bobby and Ram exchanged confused looks.

"You're so silly, Mommy!" Stephanie slipped the syringe into Bobby's hand.

"Yeah, we had dinner on a yacht last night. You….uh…slipped on….um…some squid. Yeah, you slipped on some squid on the dock and hit your head. You really need to lay back down and take it easy today. You fainted by the elevator," Stephanie lied.

"But Mommy…." Stephanie covered Gabby's mouth with her hand, and they backed out of the bedroom.

"Get your jacket, Gabby. We're going to IHOP."

"Yea! IHOP!" Gabby ran to her room to get her jacket. Stephanie hurried back in the bedroom. Ranger had taken his boots off and laid back on the bed.

"Do you want us to bring you back something?" He shook his head.

"No thanks, Babe. I think I will just lay here for a little bit. I feel so strange." He rubbed his temples. "You and Gabby enjoy breakfast." She gave him a kiss and pulled Bobby and Ram out of the room. She closed the door behind them. Ram and Bobby waited expectantly.

"He was on his way to kill Lester. I tried to hold him down till you got here but had to stun him. The elevator doors must have given him a concussion…thank God! We don't _need_ the drugs this time," she whispered. Bobby and Ram snickered. They heard through the grapevine about the Morellis. Ram actually had the privilege of seeing Lester stuck inside Mayor McCheese. Gabby bounded over with her jacket.

"Okay Mommy! I'm ready." Steph knelt down and put her jacket on. "Don't forget that Uncle Lester has all your boobie books, Uncle Bobby. They're for your medicine!" Bobby looked at Stephanie.

"Um…Gabby found Lester's…._magazines_. He told her they were yours." Bobby looked down at the syringe in his hand.

"You know, Steph…." he began, "maybe we _should_ give him this. Don't you think it's better to be safe? I mean you can't always count on amnesia from a concussion." Steph bit her lower lip. She looked at Gabby's smiling face.

"You're right. Better to be safe than sorry. And Lester just got back with Kym. It wouldn't be fair to Kym to let Ranger kill Lester now," she agreed. "Ram, could you take Gabby down to the car and put her in the booster seat, and we'll be right down."

"Can I get pancakes, Mommy?" Gabby asked her as Ram picked her up.

"You can get whatever you want, Sweet Pea. Uncle Bobby and I are just going to check on Daddy before we go."

"Yea! Pancakes!" Ram and Gabby headed for the garage. Bobby handed Steph the syringe.

"I'll hold him down, and you pop him." She nodded in agreement. She cracked the door.

"Ranger?" No answer. She motioned Bobby to follow her. They silently counted to three, and Bobby threw himself on top of Ranger.

"What the hell?" Ranger yelled as he was startled awake. Stephanie jabbed the needle into his hip. "OW! What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing. Go back to sleep," Stephanie told him. Bobby got up and ran for the door.

"What do you mean….nothing? What the hell did you do to me?" He started to get off the bed, and Steph threw herself on top of him. Thank God this shit worked fast. She could feel him losing strength and see his eye lids getting heavy. A few moments later, he was out cold. She got off the bed and joined Bobby in the living room.

"Lester really owes you for being such a good friend. You might have saved his life!" Bobby just shook his head.

"I wasn't trying to save Lester. I was more worried about myself. That son of a bitch blamed his porn on me! This was self preservation," Bobby replied. Stephanie snorted.

"Now do you see why we don't get out much anymore?" Stephanie grabbed her bag, and they headed to the elevator. "How much more of that stuff do you have? Lula and Tank are babysitting Gabby next. She's not only going to pick up a couple new words, she's going to come back with a whole new language!"

The End……for now


End file.
